


A guide to surviving psych lecture

by ImagineYourself



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was starting to become spring, it was Friday night, calculus had been canceled—thank God—and Sam had to pee.<br/>- - -<br/>Or the one where Luce likes Sam desperate and they get it on in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guide to surviving psych lecture

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ???
> 
> This is an au I've had on my mind for like a year and I wrote the beginning part and never touched it again but last night I was like yess bathroom sex and wrote this and I don't know what I was thinking but here you go?? 
> 
> Maybe I'll get motivation for a second part someday. Also this might be not greatly edited I'm really tired.

It was the second semester of Sam's first year at Stanford that he took Intro to Social Psychology, a class that ended up being about half full considering it was a 7pm class that met on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and you had to be really into a class to go to it Friday nights. During the week most of the 70 plus students would show up, but it was Friday nights that it became just Sam and about fifteen others in the big lecture hall. Sam had found his place in the back during the first week, when he realized he couldn't go from calculus to psych in less than twenty minutes and ended up being a minute or two late to every class. Even once he'd made a system, he still stuck to the back. He was a creature of habit, really.

But in truth, it had been a wonderful seat since the beginning.

One other guy was always late to class, if only by about five minutes, and he'd taken to plopping down beside Sam when he arrived, pulling out a notebook and pen before sitting back. On the first day of class, he didn't say a word, just watched the professor give his lecture and took an occasional note. The second class, when the two wound up next to each other again, he turned to Sam and whispered, "Psych major?"

Sam looked up from his diligent note taking, startled. "Uh, no. CCJ actually."

"Cool. I'm clinical psych. Couldn't take this class last year so I'm back here now," the guy said. He glanced down at the pen in his hand, set it down, then immediately looked back at Sam. "I'm Luce, by the way." He turned in his seat enough to stick his hand out.

Sam shook it. "Sam," he replied, quickly turning back to the presentation the professor was setting up. "What year are you?"

"Junior. You?"

"Freshman."

Luce looked him up and down. "No way," he muttered with the hint of a grin.

Sam laughed quietly. "I get that a lot. No, I'm eighteen, second semester. Just tall."

"Yeah, I can see that." Their professor suddenly started speaking and they both moved their attention to the front.

.

Sam and Luce became fast friends, if they only saw each other three times a week for fifty minutes or so. But after the first month of the semester had passed, Sam finally got the courage to ask if he wanted to study sometime for the class. Luce agreed with a smile and after class he promptly grabbed Sam's arm to drag him across campus and to his apartment which he shared with his two brothers.

Nobody could convince Sam of the crush he definitely didn't have on Luce, which was why he definitely never called his brother about how to tell someone you like them. He also didn't spend several weeks trying to get the nerve to say something every time they got together to study or just hang out and eat pizza. Nope, definitely not. Sam was not in love with who was quickly becoming his best friend beside his brother, and he wasn't having any problems being close to him and fighting the urge to shove him into various walls and floors and tables and...

It was a little bit of a problem.

But winter was starting to become spring, it was Friday night, calculus had been canceled—thank God—and Sam had to pee. He'd had to pee since he'd left his room after his roommate had, once again, been taking forever in the bathroom. He'd thought he'd just use the one in SBS before class, but when he arrived outside the building he realized just how late he was and all but ran into the lecture hall. He plopped down into his usual seat beside Luce just as their professor called for the class' attention.

“You're late again today. More than usual. That's surprising,” Luce said mildly, hands folded in his lap.

“Dude, shut up, I need to piss so bad,” Sam replied in a whine. He pulled out his notebook from his bag and took the attendance sheet from Luce when he handed it over, signed it, and passed it on to the guy who sat a couple of rows in front of them. “I'll be right back, tell me if I miss anything important.”

“You won't.” Luce was smirking when Sam glanced at him.

He made a face and whispered, “You know what I mean.” He stood up and hopped down the stairs, halfway jogging to the bathroom down the hall. The top floor one was a one-holer and he prayed with every step, mumbling a “yes!” under his breath when he found it unoccupied. He relieved himself with a sigh and was washing his hands when the door started opening and he realized in his haste he forgot to turn the lock.

“Hang on, man, I'm in here,” Sam said, looking in the mirror at the door. It kept opening and Luce's face appeared as he slipped inside. “What are you doing?”

“I'm surprised you left the door unlocked. I would've thought you'd be more careful.”

Sam dried his hands with a paper towel as Luce spoke and raised a brow at the older student. “What? Luce you're being really weird. Like, weirder than normal.” And Sam was starting to feel more than a little weirded out at the situation.

He turned the lock on the door behind him and turned a smile towards Sam that looked more than a little predatory. “You know, I was going to wait to tell you until you came over again, but you looked so good all flushed and in a hurry when you got here.”

“Tell me what?” Sam asked, voice hitching.

Luce stepped forward, making Sam step backwards into the sink, bracing himself with his hands on the porcelain. “You're adorable.”

Sam didn't know what to say to that so he didn't reply. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was fear or anticipation, but he was still a little shocked when Luce moved forward and nosed at Sam's cheek. With hands cupping Sam's head, Luce tilted him into a kiss that was soft and hard at the same time somehow. A little bit off center but a lot perfect and Sam was confused but kissing back because it felt odd but better than he'd ever thought kissing Luce would be.

Luce broke away from the kiss just as Sam was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, his hands in a vice grip on the sink still and his heart pumping hard and fast beneath his ribs. The older man ran a hand down his shoulder to his left hand and pried it gently away, his touch making Sam relax little by little until Luce was grasping at limp fingers and bringing them to his mouth. He kissed the pads of several fingertips, then the second knuckles.

Sam was stock still, watching with rapt attention and holding his breath. His knees nearly buckled when Luce suddenly laved his tongue at the flesh between Sam's first and middle finger. Breath escaped his lips and he felt his cock jump in his pants. Tongue warm and wet, Luce kissed Sam's fingers for another moment or two before the younger man took his hand back, only to shove it in Luce's hair and tug him into an open-mouthed and filthy kiss. He finally let go of the sink with his other hand to grip Luce's hip and pull him in closer.

The kiss lasted only a short moment before Luce tore his lips away to nip at Sam's neck. Meanwhile his thigh found its way between Sam's to nudge at his cock. Sam tried to tug him with the grip he had on Luce's hips but the older man wasn't budging.

Still trapped against the sink, the onslaught of teeth against his neck, nose under his jaw, and hot hands holding him in place as a muscled thigh rubbed against him, Sam could feel a groan rumble in his chest before it left his throat. Luce chuckled against his skin and Sam tightened the grip he still had on Luce's hair.

"Kiss me," he panted, holding back another moan when Luce laved his tongue over bitten flesh.

"No," Luce told him, mouthing the word into his skin.

Sam groaned in frustration. "Why not?"

Luce nuzzled under Sam's chin and kissed his cheek on his way to whisper into the younger man's ear, "I want to hear every sound you make, especially when you come. Just like this, flustered and desperate." He leaned back enough for Sam to catch a glimpse of his smirk before returning to his job of bruising up all of Sam's neck.

"Fucking Christ—" Sam muttered around another moan, clenching his hands now around Luce's ass, trying to get him to move a little faster against his still clothed dick. Luce just laughed and moved his head up to peck his lips a time or two, grinding harder into him, biting and pulling Sam's lip when he moaned loudly and tilted his head back.

Sam was panting, his dick ached, and little breathy sounds were falling from his lips whether he wanted them to or not. Luce seemed to like it, humming back against his neck and moving only for Sam's benefit, not even chasing his own release. Sam came quickly, Luce's fingers digging into his hips, teeth on his collarbone, and body heavily leaning on him in all the right ways. He didn't moan as he came, just let his back arch and eyes shut and his breath stop for a few seconds as ecstasy passed through him nose to toes.

Luce didn't stop moving completely, riding out the waves with a rolling pelvis and bites turning to gentle kisses that found their way back to Sam's mouth, pressing their lips together slowly and sweetly. Getting his breath back was a challenge Sam's lungs weren't quite ready for, but he let Luce guide his body down from his high and sighed against Luce's cheek.

When he could speak again, he mumbled, "Did you...?"

Luce kissed the corner of his lips and shook his head. "We've got two choices. Sit through another lecture and get dinner afterward. Or skip it altogether and go somewhere so I can fuck you proper."

Sam's eyes nearly crossed as he looked at Luce. "You're serious."

"I've never been more."

After staring at him a moment longer, Sam blurted, “I really like you.”

Luce smiled. “I know,” he said.

Sam didn't have to think hard about his choice and within minutes they had sneaked back into the lecture hall, grabbed their things, and left for Luce's apartment, fingers tightly threaded the whole way across campus.

 


End file.
